


Untamed Curls

by VikingRaider



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Sleep, Sweet Goodness, Tender - Freeform, curls, romanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingRaider/pseuds/VikingRaider
Summary: Playing with his hair, while he sleeps one lazy morning.





	Untamed Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on my blog, but since they're being stupid, I decided to start posting here instead.

Stirring awake, you burrowed deeper into the blankets as you turned onto your side. Opening your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of Aidan, your boyfriend, who was still sound asleep. You smiled and shifted closer to him, pressing your lips to his shoulder, softly, as you watched him sleep. You were still for a while before, scooting up the bed, and sitting up against the headboard some, your eyes still on Aidan as you lifted your hand to brushed a stray curl out of his face, causing him to stir as you grazed his forehead. Smiling again, you brushed your hand into his hair more, twisting his curls around your fingers and tucking strands behind his ears. A fluttering filled your stomach as you played with his hair, feeling its softness, soothing it away from his face, affectionately, and tilting your face down to nuzzle your nose into it, the shampoo he used from his shower the night before filling your nostrils. You hummed quietly, your other hand moving to Aidan’s cheek, stroking his beard. His beard was as soft as his hair. Sighing softly, you snuggled closer to Aidan, your head resting on your arm as you caressed and played with Aidan’s hair even more, your eyes drifting shut as you relaxed, the warmth of the morning sun settling over you, as it came through the open curtain.

 

“Morning, love.” Aidan’s voice suddenly came, his head tilting into your hand.

 

A blush touched your cheeks. “Morning, sweetie.” you answered, extending your fingers from his hair to caress the side of his face.

 

Aidan smiled as he turned over, wrapping his arms around your waist and tucking you underneath him as he rested his head onto your chest, resting against you. Chuckling softly, you brushed your fingers through Aidan’s hair. You both laid there, content and sleepy. Aidan picked up his head after a while and looked up at you, smiling as you tamed his hair back behind his ears and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. The kiss breaking, you both finally got up out of bed to start your day.


End file.
